Those Green Gloves
by Timey-Wimey-Consultant
Summary: Intoxicated or not Once-ler will always recognize those green gloves.


**This is for my friend deanielove who has been bugging me to write smut even though I can't write it. XP I apologize for any mistakes in here and feel free to tell me if you find any!**

* * *

I felt like the last of my breath was knocked out of me as I was forced up against the wall. Stars dancing in front of me from the impact or was it because of the alcohol? Either or it should have been painful but everything from my head to my toes felt numb and on fire all at the same time.

Someone began touching me.

Panic my brain told me.

I tried to tell whoever was touching me to stop but it came out as a slurred mix of letters.

I squirmed against the wall attempting to free myself from whatever invisible force that was keeping me there.

_It's ok_

The voice whispered far away or was it close? I didn't have time to ponder such things as lips came into contact with mine sloppily and I lolled my head to the side.

_No_

I'm sure I said clear as day.

_You have no choice_

That same far away voice came again grasping my face. What was this feeling? These couldn't be hands of a normal person. Yes, yes they could.

Gloves.

This person was wearing gloves.

Green suit.

My mind thought in a flash. The panic dimmed a bit at the thought. Could it be? He did come with me, right? My mind didn't want to recall the memories.

The gloved hands stayed grasping my face as the person kissed me again. Moving their lips against my unresponsive ones. They wouldn't get there way not of they weren't who I wanted them to be.

An angry growl came from the person in question and I jerked away

_Who are you?_

The hands stopped their assault on my body and passed in front of my face moving my bangs before stroking my cheek softly.

Definitely green gloves.

I released a shaky breath, relaxing against the wall.

The gloves continued downwards and I could feel them against my flesh. When had my shirt been unbuttoned? Damn they were quick.

What sounded like a chuckle came from in front of me. I must have said that out loud. And I giggled along with them.

The green gloves pinched, and squeezed areas of my body eliciting moans to come from me, my body heating up more than it already was. Lips once again attempted there assault on me more successfully this time. The owner of the green gloves tongue explored my mouth messily. A taste of tobacco on their breath.

My hands wondered downward to till I reached the bulge in the others pants, a moan mingling with my own as a hand pulled my hair harshly. We broke apart gasping for air my head going cloudy from the lack of oxygen and alcohol still in my system. I squirmed against the wall my pants becoming to tight

_Please_

I gasped frustrated that he hadn't already taken off his and my pants. The gloves flipped me around my cheek now touching the cold wall and I hissed at the change of temperature against my skin, it sending shivers through my body. A pressure that had built up in my pants was finally released as they were pulled down far enough to reveal my ass. I gave a small squeak as it was smacked and grabbed teasingly. Teeth suddenly attacked my neck my moans getting louder and tears beginning to spring to my eyes from frustration. Couldn't the gloves just give me what I wanted? What we both want?

_Patience babe_

The owner of the gloves mumbled against my neck. Green clad fingers trailed along my bottom lip and I took them in without hesitation clumsily sucking them drool beginning to dribble from my mouth as I attempted to coat them as best as possible. He removed them tracing the digits down my back I arched into them almost screaming out in anger. A silk hand covered my mouth muffling any noise that came out as a finger was quickly inserted inside me. The texture felt foreign and unwanted but, I attempted to deal with it knowing what would come. Another finger was inserted and I bit down harshly on the hand covering my mouth causing the digits to curl inside of me, I gave a muffled pained yelp at the harsh movement.

_Fuck, watch the teeth_

I attempted to say an apology but my mind was in a haze, my arousal and the green gloves that fueled it the only things I thought of. A knot of tension began building up in my stomach wanting release, so close yet so far.

I attempted to tell him to get on with it but I had been reduced to nothing but pants, moans, and mewls. The fingers were removed and I heard the faint zip and rustle of fabric. I felt him positioning himself at my entrance and I swallowed thickly with anticipation. He pushed in with a pleased grunt, as a small sob escaped from behind the glove covering my mouth. The green glove fell from my lips and rested in my hair. He pulled out and slammed back in angling himself to hit that bundle of nerves within me. My sobs turned from pain to pleasure as he repeated the movements. Pulling out before jerking back in with a tug of my hair.

The thrust were harsh and sporadic the sound of flesh the only thing I could hear over my moans. After what seemed like ages he reached around me grabbing my length and began pumping with a random rhythm. After only a few pumps I felt that familiar heat begin to spread throughout my body. With a final cry the tension in my stomach released itself onto the green gloved hand, which continuing to pump till I was nothing but a shivering mess. Exhaustion hit me and I wanted to drop down right there but the hands held me up defiantly.

_Almost there_

After a few more sporadic thrust he came with a moan a shiver running through my half conscience body at the feeling of being filled. My mind stop registering anything after that moment the events becoming to much for my mind to comprehend. The last thing I felt was a wetness on my cheeks and a pair green gloves rap around my waist.


End file.
